world_elite_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kameron Copeland
Cameron Jericho Flener, better known in-ring known as Kameron Copeland is a retired professional wrestler and wrestling coach who was most notable for his time in World Wrestling Headquarters, where he was the 2009 Superstar of the Year along with being a two-time WWH International Champion. He is also known for his run with World Elite Wrestling in mid-2011 and 2012 as both an active competitor and a trainer. Flener's original retirement match was scheduled for December 2, 2012 against Ryan Jackson; however, their feud was extended through 2013. Flener made a cameo on-screen return to WEW as the manager of Ryan Jackson's younger brother, Grason Anderson, Jr., looking for payback after Ryan took him out of wrestling. Following his final stint with WEW, Flener began working various wrestling shows in Japan until 2016 when he became a mainstay coach at the facility where he was trained, the StarrDome. World Wrestling Headquarters (2009-2010) After eight months of training and wrestling in different Indy federations, Kameron Copeland debuted at World Wrestling Headquarters at the venue that is before every pay-per-view, the fifth anniversary of Super Showdown with a victory. He then went on to defeat WWH Legend Frost to be promoted to the main card. However, after making it to the main card, Copeland suffered his first lost at the hands of the WWH Demolition Champion, Jason Krow. The losing streak on Demolition continued as he was then beaten by Zane Strident the following week. The Shogun The 2009 Shogun was coming around and Kameron signed up to represent Canada. He made it through the first round against Matt Parker which happened at Super Showdown. He would then go on to appear at his first WWH pay-per-view, Shogun, and pass the next two rounds, beating Gabriel Asar and The Messiah. Copeland, however, lost the finals to the previous year winner, Chris Montana. Move to Showdown; International Championship Immediately after the Shogun, Demolition was abolished and the roster was divided. Kameron debuted on Showdown in the main event which happened to be a number one contenders match for the International Championship; the match also included Kameron's brother and short rival in WWH, Devin Copeland. Kameron did win the match, and would move on to the X-Games pay-per-view to win his first title in WWH with the help of Tali Preston. The two were looking to form an alliance, but that was quickly ended when Tali was released from the company. Kameron then went into a feud with the nWo, and aligned himself with Lucas Devlin for a short time, who was also going at it with the nWo, to defeat Storming Raven in a handicap match. Kameron would then go on to defend his title twice over the next two weeks, winning both bouts. His match with Romeo Damascus did feature a foreshadowing of an alliance with Lucas Devlin when Lucas came out before the match and took Damascus out for Kameron to have an easy win. It was announced by WWH.com that Kameron had won the 2009 Superstar of the Year and Hottie of the Year. Kameron was told he was going to be put in a main event match to see if he was main event material against Hall of Heroes member Lucky Lawliet, but did not win. It was announced that Kameron Copeland would then face off against G-Spot for G-Spot's official rematch at the Royal Rumble. The Remedy and Possible Heel Turn After Lucas Devlin beat WWH Hall of Heroes member, Ash Dubois, Kameron came out and attacked Dubois' manager, John Walker. He then stared at Devlin before smirking and leaving the ring. The next day it would be official that Copeland, along with Justin Stein had been added to the formerly vacant group. Due to the latest actions by Copeland, this may be hinting at a possible heel change for the superstar. Murder City Saint Killers and Second WWH International Championship At the Royal Rumble, Copeland would lose his WWH International Championship to the man he formerly had beaten to gain the title, G-Spot. After an unsuccessful attempt at a tag team with The Remedy, Copeland got together with a rising superstar, Desmond Helms. The two called themselves the Murder City Saint Killers, and although both were going on separate paths at WrestleMania, Desmond being in the Money in the Bank match, and Kameron having a "Final Say," rematch with G-Spot for the WWH International Championship, the two promised to make a big impact and capture all of the championships on the brand, Showdown. It was at WrestleMania VI: London that Kameron Copeland regained the WWH International Championship from G-Spot, making him a two-time champion. At the WWH Grindhouse Pay-Per-View Kameron successfully defended his title against short-term rival Chris Middley and got into a post-match brawl with his new number one contender Tentz, whom was seeking revenge against Copeland after Copeland would attack Tentz two nights before when he was crowned the contender. Later that same night, Kameron Copeland's tag team partner, Desmond Helms, officially changed his name to Kayden Copeland, cashed in his Money in the Bank winnings, and becoming the new WWH Champion. At WWH Final Destination, Copeland successfully defended his championship against Tentz in his own innovated match, the Glass Match of Horrors; towards the end he would get an assist from Sayge Jemson and Giselle Stratten, seemingly to realign the bond between the two teams. Second Reign Success and Depature Copeland came into multiple wins in a row with no losses over the next few weeks during pay-per-views and regular shows as well. However, due to out-of-character drama, Copeland decided to relinquish his championship to the next suiter and quit WWH once and for all. Russian Roulette Wrestling (2010) After a long hiatus, having been out almost five months, Kameron reemerged onto the wrestling scene when he signed a contract, on October 18, 2010, with Russian Roulette Wrestling. Even though he started his "Murder City Saint," gimmick in WWH, Kameron decided to carry it over to Russian Roulette, and stick with it for the time being. Kameron won his first qualifying match against Dan Hardy and moved on to also win a Triple Threat elimination match to eliminate Randy Fields from the World Championship tournament. Seeing as how Kameron was the one who got the pin, he was allowed to pick the stipulation that him and the remaining competitor, Mickey Fandango, would endure at the pay-per-view, Press Your Luck. Kameron's choice would soon be revealed to be his own invention, 7 Shots of Sin. Two days later after the show aired on a tape delay, it was announced that Kameron's manager and off-screen girlfriend, Sophia Gabriella parted ways with the company and moved to her place of origin, Australia, leaving the status of their relationship unknown. A week later, the federation folded and the world championship was never officially decided in a match. World Elite Wrestling (2011-2013) WEW Championship Tournament & Departure (2011) Copeland signed a contract in early June 2011 with World Elite Wrestling, immediately reuniting with his girlfriend Sophia Gabriella. Two weeks later, on the debut show of WEW, Kameron was placed on the second show that airs before Animosity, Burnout, in a winning effort with Sophia in a tag team match against Karolina Graf and Lucas St. James. The following week Kameron had a first round WEW Championship tournament match against Lucas, and the stipulation was that if Lucas did not win he would be fired. Kameron attacked Lucas on the stage and man-handled him, scoring his second win, moving on in the tournament, and ending Lucas' career in WEW. The next week Kameron defeated Charlie D Luzon with the help of Sophia to move on to the finals of the WEW Championship tournament at the pay-per-view. Later on in the night, after turmoil broke out in the main event match of Animosity, Kameron used it as a chance to sneak up on Jordan Zachary, who had just won his match to also be in the finals, and execute his Murder The Lights finisher. The next week during Jordan's match against Evan Bourne and Aaron Steele, Kameron interfered and made sure that Jordan did not win the match. At the pay-per-view, Free Fall to Fury, Kameron and Jordan fought to a double count-out after Kameron speared Jordan through a security barricade and neither could make it back in the ring. Afterward, Chance Rugani came down to the ring and attempted to attack both men, but wasn't able to attack Kameron due to Evan Bourne intercepting. Alakai Burke, WEW's Owner, announced that the WEW Championship would be put on the line two weeks after the pay-per-view on Animosity in a No Disqualification Pinfalls Anywhere Match. Kameron returned to lose to Jordan in their WEW Championship match, and was injured once more, this time he suffered a minor ankle injury. On August 12, 2011 WEW announced Kameron's request for his release was accepted on good terms. Non-Wrestler Status (2012) Copeland announced via his Twitter, indirectly, that he might be signing a deal with World Elite Wrestling yet again. On March 12, 2012 it was officially announced that he signed a contract as a WEW Trainer. He provided a backstage interview on the flagship brand, Animosity, to a warm welcome where he said he would play the part of a trainer until he was ready to return full-time. Return (2012-2013) Feud with Cash Johnson After weeks of Copeland's wife, Sophia, being harassed by Cash Johnson, Cash made an in-ring promo calling out the Copeland's at the WEW Crossroads pay-per-view. As he ended his promo, Kameron's entrance music starts to play and Copeland came from the crowd and executed his Suicide Note finisher on Cash before announcing that he had returned. The next day he was officially signed as an Adrenaline Superstar. Kameron made his in-ring return the following week, defeating Viktor Isaiah Payton. After the match, Kameron was attacked by Cash Johnson and his allies, Yuri Boyka and Alonso Famoso. A furious Johnson finished Kameron off by executing a con-chair-to due to Copeland having made fun of Cash being attacked earlier on in the night by his retiring tag team partner. The following week, Kameron competed against Yuri Boyka in a singles match, where he was victorious. Once again the next week, he defeated Alonso Famoso, but it was due to disqualification after Cash Johnson ambushed him, cuffed him to the ring ropes, and began to beat him with a leather strap. It was announced later on in the week that the two would participate in a Leather Strap Match at the WEW Beach Brawl pay-per-view. The following week, Kameron defeated Dolph Ziggler in the main event of Adrenaline. After the match, Cash Johnson attempted to attack Kameron, but Kameron prevented it by lashing at Cash with a leather strap of his own that Sophia brought down to the ring prior. At Beach Brawl Kameron finally faced Cash in a losing effort. Various Bouts / Feud with Ryan Jackson / Retirement Copeland returned to Adrenaline the week after his lost to Cash Johnson to defeat Dolph Ziggler in the main event. The following week, Kameron picked up another win against Collin Cole. However, the next week Copeland announced his nagging injury was returning after his match with Cash at Beach Brawl and went on to be defeated by Dolph Ziggler later on in the night. Copeland returned on the October 9th edition of Adrenaline when he was pinned by Dolph Ziggler during a tag team match where Calvin Harris was his partner. The following week, Copeland was defeated by Harris to determine who would go on to face Shady Layne to become the #1 Contender to the World Championship. In a backstage segment, Copeland revealed that his fiance and manager, Sophia Gabriella (with the stage surname Copeland), was pregnant with his child and that he would wrestle his retirement match the following week. It was later announced that WEW World Champion, Ryan Jackson, would be Copeland's last opponent. Copeland went on to lose the match after Ryan repeatedly went after Copeland's bad leg. Copeland's wedding to Sophia Copeland was scheduled for the Free Fall to Fury pay-per-view, but Ryan Jackson interrupted the wedding and attacked Copeland after a war of words between the two. Two weeks after the incident at Free Fall to Fury, Copeland returned during Jackson's main event match against the Women's Champion, Rhiannon. Copeland attacked Ryan's bodyguard, Adam Taylor, which would subsequently distract Jackson and cost him the match; post-match, Kameron executed his Suicide Note finisher and notified Ryan that he hadn't retired after their last match and was still employed before then going to the top rope and doing his Dive to Victory maneuver. Cameo Return (2013) At the 2013 Legacy: Hawaii event, Copeland made a cameo on-screen return while accompanying Grayson Anderson Jr., who was on a mission to attack his estranged older brother and Copeland's former best friend turned rival Ryan Jackson. It was announcd by Anderson that Kameron had been training him specifically to confront his brother. Wrestling In Japan (2013) After his brief returning stint in WEW and divorce, Flener went to Japan using his real name as opposed to the alias he was known as for all of these years. He wrestled various matches in various Japanese dojos, never committing himself to one company. It wasn't until 2016 that Flener returned to the States to assume the position as a coach among the head training staff at the StarrDome, where Flener himself had been trained, so that he could coach the next class of wrestlers. Wrestling Information *'Finishing Maneuvers' **''Murderous Decor (Diving rolling fireman's carry slam) – '''2009–2013' **''Suicide Note (Moonsault side slam)' ''– 2009–2013 **''Savior Saint Driver (Back to back double underhook piledriver)' ''– 2009–2013 *'Trademark Maneuvers' **Career Killer Version 4 Point O (Flipping Snap Sunset Flip Piledriver)'' –' 2009–2013''' **Murder the Lights (Leg hook reverse STO)'' – '''2009–2013' **Dive to Victory (Senton Bomb)'' – '''2009–2013' *'Signature Maneuvers' **Flying Crossbody **Springboard Dropkick **Facewash **Running high knee to a standing opponent in the corner followed by catching the opponent's head to perform a running bulldog **Missile Dropkick **Multiple Chops following a dropkick **Mafia Kick **Shining Wizard **Tornado DDT **Punt Kick to the Head *'Innovations' **Career Killer - Finishing Maneuver' – 2009 **eXternal Damage - Finishing Maneuver' '– 2009' **Fantasies End - Finishing Maneuver' – 2009 **''Chaotic Rejection - Finishing Maneuver''' – 2009 **''Career Killer II - Finishing Maneuver''' – 2009'' **''Revolver Match - Wrestling Match – 2009 **Glass Match of Horros - Wrestling Match' '– 2010' **''7 Shots of Sin - Wrestling Match''' ''– 2012''' *'Managers' **Spencer Jemson (WWH) **Charity Love (WWH) **Sophia Copeland (WWH, RRW, WEW) **Bryce Christensen (Murder City Saint Killers) *'Wrestlers Managed' **Grayson Anderson, Jr. (WEW) * Nicknames ** "Surreal Saint Thriller" (WWH, RRW, WEW) ** "Saint Savior" (WWH, RRW, WEW) ** "Crude City Champion" (as a champion, WWH) ** "Saint Killer" (WWH, RRW, WEW) ** "Surreal Saint Savage" (WWH) ** "The Career Killer" (WWH) **"The Burn Victim" (WWH) **"The Prophecy" (WWH) **"Primetime" (Early WWH) *'Entrance Music ' **Motherfucker of the Year - Mötley Crüe (Used as apart of the Murder City Saint Killers, RRW) **End of Heartache - Killswitch Engage (WWH) **Killing In The Name by Rage Against The Machine (Early WWH, WEW) Accomplishments World Wrestling Headquarters *WWH International Champion (2 times)1 *WWH Superstar of the Year (2009) *WWH Hottie of the Year (2009) World Elite Wrestling *2011 WEW Award for Couple of the Year (with Sophia Gabriella, 'Nominated') *2012 WEW Award for Couple of the Year (with Sophia Gabriella, Nominated) *2012 WEW Award for Hottie of the Year (WON) *2012 WEW Award for Entrance Music of the Year ("Killing in the Name" by RATM, Nominated) *2012 WEW Award for Feud of the Year (vs. Cash Johnson, Ranked #13) 1 During Copeland's second reign, he decided to terminate his contract with WWH, therefore relinquished the championship. Personal life Flener admitted to getting into wrestling because of his brother. He has one older brother who was also a wrestler under the ring name Devin Copeland. Flener, along with many other superstars debuted in World Wrestling Headquarter's first video game, WWH Legacy, where he was the default WWH International Champion. Cameron began dating his manager and on-screen girlfriend Sophia Gabriella in mid-2010 after their on-screen romance went further off-screen. In late 2011, Flener announced over his Twitter account that he was engaged to Gabriella; in December 2012, Sophia and Cameron announced that they were expecting their first child. It was later revealed that they were expecting twins, and in 2013 Sophia gave birth to Camden and Kyra Flener. On May 18, 2014 Flener announced that he had been separated from Sophia for months & that their divorce was finalized. Copeland said that the split was mutual and that the distance and their schedules were the reason, but they remain mutual friends and share custody of their twins. In 2018 it was uncovered by a pro wrestling dirt sheet that Flener has been in a serious relationship with his old manager, Spencer Jemson. The two allegedly rekindled sometime towards the end of Flener's last stint in World Elite Wrestling before the company went defunct. External links * Category:Canadian characters Category:World Elite Wrestling Category:Heel characters Category:Face Character Category:Face characters Category:Retired wrestlers Category:Semi-retired wrestlers Category:Trainers